Harem
Well Shit. I thought as I looked to the skyline of Fillydelphia from the back of my mother's van one last time. I was looking back at my home for the 17 years I have been in this world. Today however, I had to leave it all behind me. No longer could I had enjoyed the soul of the big city streets. No longer could I had to fought the crowds of people just trying to live in this city. And lastly, I couldn't enjoyed my personal favorite: the small hot dog carts that one could grab a bacon-wrapped hot dog with a can of soda for a dollar-fifty. I closed my eyes and began to think back to the events that lead up to this miserable car ride: "Hey Anon! Pass the ball you retard!" One of my striped friends screamed. Then again one would be a major understatement. Out of the three thousand students of West Fillydelphia High School: myself, my girlfriend, and 10 other students would be considered "solid colors" instead of the "Striped" kids. When it came down to who ran the school it was clearly the striped kids. But enough about that; back to schooling those fuckers. Our chance of scoring looked pretty bad seeing that my friend was pretty much getting buttfucked by his defender who was at least 6 inches taller than him and whose arm reach can easily snatched the ball if I passed it to my friend. It was either pass and getting the ball taken away from us or a foot race with the other team: a race I wouldn't win on a good day. Fuck it I made a mad dash past my defender and towards the basket with my friend's defender on my heels. My mind was fighting whether to stop and shoot the three pointer or to go for the layup and risk the block from the defender's faster speed and long arms. My friend's defender was closing in hot and it was too late to make the shot, so I went for the layup. I leaped to the basket to push the ball towards the backboard to let gravity and luck take over. Just as I was supposed to let the ball go I felt the sting of the defender's hand on mine as he slapped the ball away into the benches. Once I landed on my feet he began the same talk he was infamous for. "Ey ey ey, you can't top this bitch!" He boasted. "Yea, yea. This is the first time out of how many? I can still shoot over your head, brah," I replied. Referencing the earlier moments in the game where I shot 3-pointers over his head. "Yeah, well fuck you zigga," he said chuckling. All of a sudden we heard angry screams coming from the benches. "What da fuck ziggers! Y'all mothafuckas knocked over my liquor!" The shouting came from the ringleader of a group of stripes who entered the court who were without a doubt looking for trouble. "Hey zigga we don't want no trouble," my friend said trying to calm them, but he wasn't lucky. The ringleader swung first, knocking my friend to the concrete. I didn't want to fight them, but it was either I met the same whooping my friend just received or kick their asses. The ringleader went right towards me next screaming "you's about to catch my fade next you green bitch!" I'll admit: The zigger can fight, but nothing a shot to the balls couldn't fix. Now before you all start bitching at me about it being a "pussy move fucker!" and stupid shit like that; street fighting isn't all dressing up without any clothes on and duking it out cleanly. In these streets; any way to survive is fair game. He took a swing for my head, only to feel only air meeting his knuckles. I was on one knee below him and took a fist to his welfare maker. The shot made the angry striped lose his breath instantaneously and fell down immediately. His friends were gonna get into our fight too before the cops arrived. When the police showed up they grabbed their boy and ran off. My friend wasn't hurt, only his ego was bit scarred. I helped him up as the police made it to us. They made us tell them what happened, what the stripes looked like, and so on. It was also getting dark so the cops offered to take us home. My mom's yellow skin and silver hair might have been pale when I was with the two cops knocking on my door. She let them in and I the chants from my sister from upstairs began. "Anon's going to jail! Anon's going to jail!" My little sister sang. My mom shooed her off as she asked the cops, who were sitting with me in the living room, if they wanted anything to drink. The cops politely declined before my mom took a seat next to me, across from the officers. The older, silver one started the conversation: "Ma'am your son was involved in a fight today with a few other kids against a group of troublemakers. They are a new group of striped gang members in the area. They probably know what your son looks like and I suggest staying low. We don't know who they are and even if we did, the best we can do is charge them for starting the fight; which best case scenario is a small fine and basically a slap on the wrist. Anyway ma'am you and your son have a nice day," the cop said as he left with his partner. Mom waited for the cops to pull away before she went postal. "What the fuck! Why are you fighting!" She screamed at me. "I didn't start it, they came and attack-" I tried to explain to her. Obviously she was in no mood to reason. "Bullshit! Why didn't you just walk away or wait till the cops came!" "Because they started swinging!" "I don't believe you, to your room now!" She screamed. Man what a bitch, I thought as I headed upstairs. I spent the next two hours explaining on my hoofbook Instant messaging and the numerous text messages I received about the fight. People kept asking me if I knew about the gang having some sort of bounty for video of me getting my ass whooped or something. They tried to describe me but all they can describe about me was "dis zigga's green yo". "Dinner time!" Mom screamed. Dinner time usually meant my dad just arrived home from his day job as a construction supervisor. Even though he was at work he already knew what happened. I knew my mom would be texting him, my aunts, uncles, cousins, and all of their baby mommas about what happened. When I made my way downstairs he acted like it never even happened, because instead of doing the usual getting into my face and causing a scene, he gave me his usual half assed smile when he comes home from work. Walking into the kitchen I was kinda shocked to what was for dinner: homemade fried chicken, green beans, mash potatoes and gravy, coleslaw, and potato salad. She went all out for dinner and that gave me a lump in the back of my throat. She is up to something, I thought as I stuffed my mouth first with the chicken, then without chewing I added the mash potatoes in my mouth, making sure it was smothered with gravy first of course. "Now Anon, before you finish eating, and don't say anything but..." Uh oh, I thought as she was about to speak. If I don't put up a fight i'm gonna lose my friends, my girl, everything... everyone is depending on me eating this! I began chewing like I never chewed before, to the point of my jaw feeling sore and a scratchy dry feeling on the back of my throat. "Your father and I decided it would be in your own good if you were to move with your grandparents in Equestria." OH NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE NOT SENDING ME THERE!. "We will take you tomorrow. Your dad has already called off work tomorrow and your grandparents have already said yes. You should start packing tonight." I couldn't believe it: a stupid fight by some goddamn stripes and I have to leave home; and instead of fighting it i'm here eating because my fatass can't learn to chew. When I finished I finally got the chance to speak, but I couldn't get a word off. "Look son I believe you that you didn't start the fight, but being here is too dangerous. If they find out you live here you put your mother and little sister in danger. Are your friends more important than them?" My dad asked in his booming voice. Checkmate. I felt deject and defeated, and hung my head down in shame: he was right. As much as I hated her for doing this, mom was doing it because she cared. "Well Anon?" My dad asked again, this time with a higher voice. "Yes, sir," I replied in defeat. I then felt a hard, painful slap in the back. "You're doing a good thing son. You will love it in Equestria trust me. The town is alot more calmer than this crazy city," My dad answered in jubilation. I gave him a painful smile back, not because of the force of the blow of his hand, but the blow to my heart going along with this had given me. I couldn't sleep. It was eleven pm and usually I would be on my computer browsing the internet. Tonight the computer was in the car ready to leave as soon as everyone woke up. I got up, put on my charcoal hoodie, and snuck out of the house using the front door and into the streets late at night. Armed with my phone and sent a text: I closed my phone and began to walk the city streets in the warm, late-summer night. The hoodie was necessary to hide my face from anyone wanting to cash in on that bounty. I walked past cute girls in really slutty clothes waiting in line to the clubs. On the corners and crossing the streets I was catcalled by 'lady of the nights' advertising themselves for cheap. I even passed by a cop or two, who gave me a good look but kept moving seeing how I wasn't causing trouble and I was not striped. When I entered my girlfriend's block ten minutes later,it was like a oasis of wealth in a side of Fillydelphia filled with poverty and crime. After a quick stretch to the legs I took a running leap to the second floor window that was lit. Living in this city required learning basics of scaling walls, might come in handy running from the cops. I climbed right into the arms of my girlfriend, Summer Song. Usually she would wear the finest of clothes and the latest fashions. Tonight however, she had a simple long, grey nightgown. "So, what's the big thing you needed to tell me?" She asked after she gave me a peck on the mouth. I had to sit down on her soft bed because I really didn't want to tell her, but I kinda had to. "Anon, wants wrong?" Summer said as she sat on my lap. She knew something was up but didn't want to jump to conclusions, she never did. I let it all out in one go. "Some stripes picked a fight with me and the boys today. They are a new gang in the area and they are out to find me. My parents are sending me away to my grandparents and I have to leave to Equestria tomorrow." Summer went into full whispering panic. "What?! No?! You can't leave! Our 4th year anniversary is coming! It cant end this way Anon!" Summer said as she began to tear up. I wiped off her tears and held her tight. "We can get through this, i'll try to come as often as I can. We can make this work Summer," I tried to assure her. "No Anon! long distance relationships don't work! Even if we work it then what? Who says we won't see each other in college?" "You're over thinking this Summer. I'll get the chance to see you-" "For now you will. then after a while we lose interest and...I don't want to lose you Anon," Summer pleaded as she began to cry on my chest. I held her tight, knowing this might be the last time I'll ever get to see her. "Hey" Summer Song sniffled as I felt her head moving minutes later. When I looked down my mouth was met with a passionate kiss. I pulled her closer and with the weight of Summer pushing herself to me we fell back to the bed. In the midst of our kissing I took off my shoes and they fell to the floor. I moved back to lay my back against her bed's headboard and she straddled me, keeping her tongue inside my mouth, feeling mine inside. In the midst of our kissing I felt her babymaker on my member and she could feel it too. She began to moan while not letting go of me, but began to slowly move her hips back and forth, getting off on my erect member. My shorts began to feel her wetness as well. My hands went from her hips to her ass, slipping my hands inside her panties and feeling her cheeks. Pretty soon I was holding her hip from inside her gown making her pivot her hips faster. She stopped kissing me and laid her head on my right shoulder, giving off small moans as I kept moving her hips. "On the nightstand," Summer Song whispered over and over between moans. I moved my right hand from under her gown to reach the nightstand as she took over grinding her pussy on me. I opened the drawer to reveal the lone condom that was inside. What? why would she have one? I thought as I was taking a break from thinking of her continuous grinding. "I-I wanted you -a-ahhh!- again! It's been too long since the last time we had sex," she said barely able to control herself. "Last time we had sex was when we were 14 and your parents went on a cruise," I smirked. "Yea, we should've done it more -AAH!- often my love." I held her hips to stop moving. I couldn't resist being mesmerized by her beautiful baby pink skin, cute freckles and magenta short bangs. Due to the only light coming from the lamp in the nightstand: It felt like we were the only ones left in this universe. Just her, myself, and the bed. "What's -huh- wrong?" she asked. Summer Song was tired but eager for more. "You look so beautiful," I said with a loving smile. She teared again as she went back down to lock tongues, this time working my hands to open up the condom. Immediately the faint smell of latex filled the air as soon as I opened the wrapper. She lifted her hip to allow me to put the condom on my erect and eager member. I ever so carefully put it on, with the difficulty of her nightgown and her continued kissing blocking my view. "It's ready," I told her. Seeing my eager girlfriend bite her lip in anticipation to what was to come somehow made my penis harder than before. She laid her head on my chest as she lifted her backside in the air so she can use her now free hands to remove her panties, which she unceremoniously threw them on the floor; along with her gown afterwards. She took my dick, and slowly slid it into her. The more she slowly inserted myself into her, the more she gave off small, surprised, moans along the way. pretty soon I was in as deep as she can go. Summer was breathing rapidly, her hormones taking over her body but fighting it because she knew she would wake up her parents. We held each others hand as she moved back and forth, her head was back and eyes rolled in a state of euphoria. I looked down to see her trimmed bush, moving back and forth; then up to her c cup breasts moving back and forth as well. I let go of her right hand and cupped her breast, which caused her even more pleasure. Pretty soon she couldn't control herself and began to sway faster and faster, the breast I didn't have in my hand was moving around faster and more violently as well. Summer Song kept going faster, pretty soon her legs were beginning to shake. "I -AH!- about to...," She moaned. I felt the urge to burst for a while but I knew I had to keep going. If this was the last time we will see each other for a while, we would go out with a bang. "Me too. We go at the same time. Ready?" I said, losing the battle against busting. "Yea," Summer said smirking. Instead of moving her pelvis, Summer Song began to jump up and down on my penis. the movement was alot more fluid due to the amount of her juices that came from her. She moved her head down to give me one long kiss as we both climaxed almost at the same time. I was the first to go, then she did. After the bust she lifted her bottom again to take my member out of her; and collapsed next to me on the bed, both of us out of breath. We held each other on her bed for another hour. I set my alarm clock to vibrate in case we fell asleep. We both were tired and sleepy but we were both awake, holding each other while we continued to kiss. It was one am and I needed to head home. As I got up, I was assaulted again with more kisses as I got myself ready. As we stood there in the room she made her choice. "Hey Anon I've been thinking. Since we are going to be apart for a while: we should take a break." My heart dropped as I took her from my chest to look at her "What?!" I whispered in shock. "Hear me out Anon: you are a great childhood friend and a amazing boyfriend. You were there when I first lost my tooth and cried all day. When those boys were picking on me in the third grade, you fought them even if you knew you would get in trouble. And how can I forget when I when my grandfather died when we were in the fifth grade. You were the only one who went with me to his funeral on a school day. You were there for me through thick and thin Anon as I was there for you. But sometimes Anon, the risk is worth the reward. If we end our relationship and somehow find each other together again...." She left my embrace and went to her closet. It took her a few seconds to find our old middle school yearbook when we were in the eight grade. She opened the book to reveal what I expected: a plastic blue ring and a fake marriage of certificate. We "got married" in those fake marriage booths at the eight grade fair. To our friends they thought it was a cute joke between friends; until we had to say our "vows" and I confessed my crush to her. When I told her how I felt about her that day she stood in front of myself, our friends, and almost all of our class in shock. When she came to, Summer Song smiled and she answered my confession with our first kiss. "If we get the chance Anon, we can get married. I know we are young and we have years to think about this. But if we were really meant to be, why wait?" She asked smiling. "You still saved it," I said laughing at the flushed naked girl holding the dusty yearbook in her hand. "Of course I did. It was one of the best days of my life," Summer Song said as she tossed the book on her bed and was in my arms one more time. "I'm hoping we'll be together someday Anon, but if you are to meet a girl better than me: forget about me. Live your life as you seem fit. It might hurt me alot but I don't want to prevent you from being happy" she said, again on the verge of tears. I wiped her tears and said in my sweetest voice possible: "YOU are my happiness, Summer Song." We shared one last, long passionate kiss as I sat on the ledge of her window, ready to jump. Before I jumped she went back to the closet and handed me the necklace in shape of her 'Mark'. Someone's 'Mark' was either a object or a concept that described their talents or abilities. I didn't have one because I never bought into that whole thing. Summer's was a microscope. "Take it Anon; and when you need some help or advice, I hope you will wear this and remember: sometimes in life you must risk the things you want in order to keep them," Summer said. "I will Summer. And ill text you when I get home," I said. Fighting every urge in my body from tearing I muttered one last sentence to the only girl I had ever loved."I love you so much, Summer Song." C'mon, Anon. Big boys don't cry. "I love you too, Anon," Summer Song said tearfully. We shared one last kiss, with her grabbing the hand of mine that wasn't holding her necklace and placed it on her breast. We were like this for another minute before she let go, and saw me make the fall; it took seconds, but it felt forever falling. The landing was smooth considering I couldn't see the grown falling down. I looked up to see Summer Song looking out the window, her breast exposed to the outdoors. Her lamp was like a lighthouse as I made my way through the streets until it was out of view. Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.